


Heat

by waterbird13



Series: Empathic Responses [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Face Sitting, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Omega Tony Stark, Riding, Rimming, Tony is impaired, first heat together, he gives consent but the heat impairs him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It's Tony's first heat post Infinity War. That means it's going to be his first heat with Bucky.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all--
> 
> I hope this makes up for the pain I delivered last week.
> 
> Fair warning, this has not received much looking over. Sorry if there are any errors.
> 
> Warnings for: nsfw, obviously. It's ABO heat sex, and there is always a certain layer of dub-con with that. Tony consents and they discuss things, and Tony is Tony most of the time, but he's slightly impaired and knows upfront he wouldn't act the same if he wasn't. Bucky looks out for him. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and thanks for reading!

For the first time in a long time, Tony actually keeps careful track of the days. He uses the app he designed, and he knows  _ exactly _ what’s coming.

So, long story short, Tony has a week, give or take a few days. He has a week until his heat.

He has a week until what usually varies from the most obnoxious week of his year to the worst, but is pretty sure this time will be…pretty special.

Case and point, the man currently in his bed.

Bucky’s reading a book, some thriller novel he devours. Bucky always reads this novel with his tongue between his teeth, a strange mixture of determination to figure it out and laughing at the implausible plots.

He has a too-large collection, although a StarkPad can hold an incredible amount of books, so really, it’s not too bad yet.

Tony hasn’t told him yet. Isn’t sure if Bucky hasn’t been keeping track of time—sixteen months, since that first heat together, where Bucky defied every expectation and waited outside like a guard dog—or if Bucky is just waiting for Tony to bring it up.

Well, no time like the present, he supposes. They have to do this sooner rather than later.

“Hey, Bucky?”

“Mhm?” Bucky asks, eyes still skimming over the page for a few seconds, presumably finishing a sentence, before he looks up.

“My heat’s coming.”

Bucky’s eyes seem to flash, almost. “Now?” he asks, whole body filled with tension.

Tony manages a smile. “A week or so.”

Bucky relaxes slightly. “Oh,” he says. He pauses a beat. “You want me with you?”

This is what’s so good about Bucky. He doesn’t assume.

“Yes,” Tony says firmly. “Of course.”

Bucky shrugs. “Just checkin’. You, uh…what do you need from me?”

Tony…has never spent a heat with an alpha where it was serious. Rhodey’s been the only alpha he’s ever spent a heat with, and they cuddled on the couch and watched movies for most of it.

Something tells Tony that isn’t going to exactly be how it works this time.

“Whatever you’re willing to give,” Tony finally settles on. “We’ll…work it out as we go.”

And with that, Tony settles against Bucky’s side, opening his own StarkPad to a press release for tomorrow morning. Bucky takes it as the opportunity it is to return to his book.

 

With warning, preparing for a heat actually isn’t that terrible.

Tony stocks up on food, and nice blankets, and warns his pack it’s coming. They have brunch.

More specifically, they have brunch in his and Bucky’s bedroom, making the place smell like pack, effusively and unavoidably. It’s a tight squeeze, Rhodey and Pepper and Happy and Peter and Carol and Vision and Bucky and Tony all crowded around the bed and couch, passing around mimosas and bacon and muffins and pancakes and eggs.

Tony’s in heat. It’s the early stages, but he knows he’s in heat. His body is too warm, his thoughts a little fuzzy, and he  _ wants _ . Just  _ wants _ , in a way he doesn’t usually allow himself.

But he’s also at least slightly sated, between good food and calm, gentle emotions and loving hands pressed to his back and shoulder and arm. Rhodey claps his shoulder, Pepper gets his attention by touching his arm. Peter’s knee jostles his every few minutes.

And Bucky’s kept a gentle hand on the small of Tony’s back, ever-present and almost as warm as Tony feels.

When the food is finished and Tony can’t deny that he’s squirming in his seat, he makes the announcement. “Alrighty, party’s over. Everyone out but Bucky. Thanks for coming by.”

Rhodey gives him a very unimpressed look. Peter and Pepper immediately pink up, and Carol nearly cackles. Happy eyes Bucky up like he’s debating tasering him. Vision’s the only one who leaves right away, although the others take the hint and move on after a moment or two, taking the dishes and leaving them alone.

When the door to their suite finally clicks shut, Tony sighs and slumps slightly. “I am burning up,” he announces.

Bucky moves. It’s no longer just a hand touching Tony. Rather, Bucky has him bracketed, back to chest. The contact makes his skin tingle.

“I want to be naked,” Tony announces, completely calm and at ease, thoughts just slipping out of him.

“Won’t see me complaining,” Bucky says, already helping with Tony’s shirt.

Once they have him naked, Bucky follows suit. He then gives Tony an appraising look before practically knocking him to the bed and kissing him breathless.

Tony is not going to object to this delicious update, working fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulling the man even closer.

Bucky rolls them, so Tony’s on top. Tony takes advantage of the position, working his thighs so he brackets Bucky’s hips, grinding down for a little friction. Bucky moans under him, but then rolls them again, pinning Tony to the other side of the mattress.

Tony breaks the kiss and smiles. “You trying to make the bed smell like us?” Tony asks.

Bucky pauses. “I…sorry,” he murmurs, eyes downcast and biting his lip.

Tony considers it. Conflicting instincts, he supposes. The omega in heat wants to know they have a whole pack, while the alpha just wants to know their omega is theirs. It might not have been so bad if it were betas and omegas in the room, but Rhodey and Carol probably left behind enough pheremones to irritate Bucky.

“It’s okay,” Tony decides. It is. The room feels…full, and so does Tony, knowing his pack was here and that they’re safe and okay and just down the hall. Besides, Bucky won’t be able to erase their scent completely, not when it permeates the entire Tower.

Tony realizes with a jolt he’s never had such a clearly-defined pack to surround himself with during heat. It’s…soothing.

“It’s fine,” Tony decides. He smiles, a well-practiced, seductive smile that might not come off as well as it usually does. Tony’s already a little out of it. “What do you say we make the whole place smell like us?”

Bucky smiles back, but it’s soft and sweet and just for Tony, making his heartbeat a little faster. The air is so soft, so delicate, gentle, like Bucky’s emotions are just carassing Tony. “Think that’s a great idea,” Bucky says. “What’re you up for, Doll?”

Tony swallows. Can’t really think. Knows he has to say some stuff, before he  _ really _ can’t think that much. Knows he probably should have said it a week ago, but it was just too much.

“Bucky,” he begins, swallowing. “I…I’m gonna be kinda loopy. Feedback loop. Uh. My body’s already out of it, then add in the emotions flying, and, well. Not good. So I’m gonna lose a lot of control. And I.  I might ask for things. Things that I don’t actually want.”

Bucky’s eyes are full of understanding. “Like a bite?” He asks gently.

Tony closes his eyes. “Yeah. Like that. It’ll…heat is all about bonding and having a pack, so it isn’t much of a surprise that my hormones might push me to want that.”

“You have a pack,” Bucky says stubbornly. 

Tony’s pulse feels like butterfly wings. “I…I know I do,” Tony says. “But there are certain biological markers. Outdated, pre-historic, but packs worked then certain ways, and it’s left over in my body, waiting to come out during heat, and I…I might ask for it,” Tony finishes.

Tony’s done his research lately. Packs worked around solid bonds. Omegas united packs, physically and emotionally. The alpha and omega bonded to cement the union, now biological. It protected the omega, in a way, from other’s alpha voices. It assured the pack was solid.

“Even if you ask, I won’t,” Bucky promises lowly. “I know the heat’ll mess with you.”

“Thank you,” Tony says. He squirms a bit, under Bucky. “Uh. So. As long as we’re on the same page. Can we…”

Bucky noses behind Tony’s ear, down his jaw. “Is it true that omegas slick more in heat?” Bucky asks.

Tony blinks. “I…yes?”

“Any objection to me eating you out until my face is dripping with it?” Bucky asks.

Tony blinks again, his brain stuttering. He’s pretty sure he’s blown a fuse. “I…no. No objections,” he says hastily once he’s gotten his brain back online. 

“Good,” Bucky says, rolling off of Tony onto his back. “Climb up here.”

If Tony thought his brain had already short-circuited, he’s completely fried now. He scrambles, carefully balancing himself over Bucky’s face, thighs framing his head.

Bucky doesn’t acknowledge Tony’s careful attempt to balance. He locks his hands on Tony’s hips—and even this is enough to get Tony going, big hands moving him—and pulls Tony down.

“Bucky,” Tony whines. “I’m gonna suffocate you.”

“Can hold my breath almost ten minutes,” Bucky says. “But either way. What a way to go.”

Tony doesn’t even get a chance to respond, because Bucky teasingly flicks his tongue against Tony’s rim, making Tony buck his hips.

Bucky doesn’t seem to be much for teasing, because he immediately leans in to run the flat of his tongue along Tony’s hole, then start pushing against the rim. His hands—one flesh, one metal—dig into Tony’s hips, definitely leaving bruises, definitely making Tony moan and grind down.

Bucky doesn’t complain; in fact, he seems to get more enthusiastic. Tony can feel the slick leaking out of him, a veritable flood on Bucky’s lips and chin. Tony squeezes his hands into fists, not quite sure what to do with them.

Bucky shifts one hand off of Tony’s hips and slides it down to his ass, squeezing the flesh there, kneading it. Tony’s eyes fall shut as his head tilts back, moaning.

Tony feels…Tony doesn’t even know what he feels. Tony’s empty and desperate but also warm and surrounded by  _ love _ , feels like he’s on fire with how much it is and desperate for more. He moans, rocks his hips, and finally works a hand down to his cock.

“Bucky, Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky…” Tony whines, voice hitting a pitch he honestly didn’t know it could.

Bucky works his hands back onto Tony’s hips and lifts him with ease, holding him in the air for a moment before setting him back on Bucky’s chest. Tony can feel himself leaving slick all over Bucky, but can’t bring himself to care.

Bucky licks his lips obscenely, doing absolutely nothing to minimize how wet his lips and beard are. He grins up at Tony. “Best thing I’ve ever tasted, Doll.”

Tony just blinks down at him, a little dazed and hand still around his cock. “I, uh…”

“Cat got your tongue?”

Tony frowns, tries to pull himself together. He focuses on his emotions, focuses on feeling what he does, and makes sure the whole room is saturated in it.

Bucky bucks his hips, and looks at Tony with piercing eyes. “Playin’ with fire, Doll,” he warns. And just like that, his hands tighten on Tony’s hips and drags Tony back up to his face, diving back in with enthusiasm.

Tony’s eyes roll back in his head and his hand tightens on his cocks. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky I…”

“You what, Doll?” Bucky asks, voice muffled under Tony. “What d’you need?”

“You.”

Bucky resumes licking, pushing his tongue inside Tony, as if to tell him that Tony already has him. Tony closes his eyes and whimpers.

His orgasm sneaks up on him, the constant low simmering heat becoming a flash boil. He bites his lip and nearly loses his balance.

When he comes to, Bucky is still under him. Tony lets his hand fall from his cock and whimpers.

Bucky moves Tony carefully back to his chest. Tony looks at the man under him. Bucky’s face is soaked and Tony’s come has even made it into his hair. 

Bucky grins at him, the look made only more obscene by Tony’s slick all over his face. “How’re you feeling now?” Bucky asks.

Tony can only whimper. Bucky’s grin, if possible, gets even wider. “Alright, alright,” Bucky soothes, running his hands down Tony’s thighs. “You ready to sleep?”

“Uh-huh,” Tony says, then blinks. “You.”

“Me what?”

“Didn’t come.”

Bucky chuckles. “It’s day one, Doll. Sure I’ll have plenty of chances this week. Don’t you worry.”

Bucky moves Tony’s body until Tony is lying half on top of him. Tony knows they’re both disgusting, but at the moment, he can’t bring himself to care.

He falls asleep.

 

When he wakes up, there’s food by the bed and a clean Bucky slipping back in. “What’sit?” Tony mutters.

Bucky kisses his temple. “You slept almost seven hours, Doll. Got you some food.”

It seems like leftovers from brunch, but Tony isn’t one to complain, eating leftover waffles and fruit with Bucky. “Thanks.”

“Gotta take care of my best guy,” Bucky says, setting the now-empty tray aside. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’m on fire,” Tony says lowly. “But not…not in a bad way? Not with you here? It’s like…I just  _ need _ so goddamn much.”

“I got’cha, then, Doll-face,” Bucky murmurs, moving so he can scoop Tony close. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you, inside me,” Tony says as clearly as he can. He wiggles his hips experimentally. “And I am definitely dripping slick, so we can get right to that.”

Bucky frowns and reaches for the lube anyways. Tony really doesn’t usually produce enough slick to fully lubricate himself, just like most omegas. He’s pretty sure he’s wet enough Bucky could practically fist him right now, though.

Tony’s eyes slide shut. There’s a thought. Metal hand, all up inside him, Bucky’s patient, teasing voice in his ear.

For right now, he gets metal fingers, teasing and probing and making Tony roll his hips, for all the little effect it has.

“I jerked off in the shower after you fell asleep,” Bucky says, practically conversational. “Know what I was thinking ‘bout?”

“Gonna tell me?” Tony asks.

Bucky nods, then slides in a third finger. “Was thinkin’ ‘bout…got this serum, kinda makes my refractory period a little…quicker.”

“Mhm.”

“How many times you think I can come in you without even sliding out?” Bucky says. “How much you think I can fill you up?”

Tony’s eyes flutter shut once more, and it’s like a movie screen behind his eyelids, picturing it. Tony, sweaty and rung out and over-stimulated, and Bucky’s super soldier serum allowing him to keep going strong. “I…want to find out,” he manages after a moment.

“Thought you might like that,” Bucky says, pulling his fingers free. He pauses. “Condom?”

“Thought you were gonna fill me,” Tony returns.

Bucky legitimately growls, then picks Tony’s legs up behind the knees, folding him in half. Tony takes a brief second to be grateful for the Infinity Stones—this type of flexibility was lost to him about the time there was a hole drilled in her sternum, until the stones took up residency inside of him—before Bucky pushes inside of him.

Tony’s eyes still roll back in his head every time, like the feeling is brand new. He doesn’t even blame himself; it feels so damn good, full and stretched and  _ surrounded _ , like Bucky can reach every inch of him, inside and out, and will always be there.

Tony is still lucid enough to laugh to himself that he ever actually believed that, for omegas, sex with an alpha was just supposed to hurt. Bucky’s long since proven that wrong.

And then Bucky pulls out, slow and steady, before pushing in again. His thrust pushes deep enough to drive all lucid thoughts not about this exact moment from Tony’s brain.

Tony feels like he’s on  _ fire _ , like he’s flying, like his body and his mind aren’t quite married to each other anymore. Bucky and him are somehow merging, and it does nothing to settle the heat except for the fact that it makes the heat feel soothing, like a hot bath, instead of burning up in a fire.

Tony reaches for his cock except Bucky is there first, metal hand careful on Tony’s skin, jerking him in time with Bucky’s thrusts. Tony’s eyes close and he can’t work up the energy to open them again, too busy just  _ feeling _ Bucky. 

“That’s it, Doll,” Bucky says lowly, voice rough. “Gonna come for me?”

Tony barely manages to nod before he does, body practically bowing in half under Bucky as he spurts over his stomach. 

“So fuckin’ tight,” Bucky groans, giving a few short thrusts as deep as he can get, before he locks in.

Heat’s a beautiful, strange thing, because Tony, who is getting way too close to fifty, knows he is definitely going to come again. It might have something to do with the infinity stones, honestly.

Bucky shifts Tony’s legs to a more comfortable, relaxed position and leans forward to nuzzle his face. Even those simple moves make the knot shift, sending Tony keening, an odd mixture of definitely ready to go again and over-sensitive.

“How’s that?” Bucky asks, voice still gravelly. “How you doing, Doll?”

“Guh,” is about as eloquent as Tony can be. Bucky smirks, then purposefully circles his hips. He can’t move much, but it’s just enough to get Tony going all over again.

Bucky continues to whisper sweet nothings to him for nearly the entire ten minutes it takes for his knot to go down. When it does, he tugs experimentally, then checks in with Tony, kissing by his ear. “Good to go again, or want to stop?”

Tony moves his legs until they’re wrapped around Bucky’s hips. “Again,” he demands, still straddling that border of oversensitive and desperate. “Again,” he repeats.

Bucky grins, shark-teeth and almost feral, letting his hips snap. “As you wish, Doll,” he says.

Tony’s eyes roll back in his head.

 

Tony loses track of the number of times they both come, but he knows he’s on the border of unconscious when Bucky finally pulls out and carefully cleans Tony up before cuddling him close.

“Think you’ll sleep for a bit?” Bucky asks, sounding a bit punch-drunk himself.

Tony doesn’t answer him. His brain is already halfway off.

 

When Tony wakes up, there’s food waiting for him and gentle hands carding through his hair. He moans.

“How’re you feeling?” Bucky asks gently.

“Like a puddle,” Tony says softly, and his voice sounds fuzzy to even his ears.

Bucky chuckles lightly. “That’s good, Doll. You have everything you need?”

“What else could I even want?” Tony asks. A part of him knows that he doesn’t usually talk like this, that this is weird and strange and the chemicals in his brain are interacting in strange ways. He doesn’t really care.

Speaking of interacting in strange ways…his neck kind of itches. He reaches up to scratch it and lands on his mating gland. “This…my gland hurts.”

Bucky’s hands stop. “Hurts?”

Tony considers. “Nah. Not hurts. It…itches?”

“Itches?” Bucky asks softly.

“Mhm.” Tony rubs it gently. Some part of him says he should ignore it, that ignoring his mating gland is the better option, but that part is muted and deep down.

He takes Bucky’s hand from his hair and moves it to his mating gland. 

Bucky’s whole body freezes underneath Tony. “Tony…” He says warning in his voice.

Tony squirms. “Can you just…”

“You’re high,” Bucky says, carefully withdrawing his hand. “Tony, you’re high and you don’t want this. Remember that?”

“Mhm,” Tony says fuzzily. He does, a bit. But it burns. 

Come to think of it, his whole body burns.

Bucky seems to notice that, because he moves his hands down Tony’s body, tracing along his chest, then down his stomach. “How ‘bout this?” Bucky asks, biting his lip.

Tony lets his head roll back. “Yeah,” he says breathily. As Bucky’s hands keep moving over him, he feels his head clear slightly, the cotton pulled away as his thoughts clarify.

“God,” he whimpers. He takes a deep, steadying breath. “Thank…thank you, Bucky.”

“You don’t thank me for that,” Bucky says, and his hand finds Tony’s cock. “You warned me, I did what you asked. Now. What can I do for you?”

Tony exerts a great deal of effort and rolls over so he’s on top of Bucky. Bucky goes with a smile on his face, putting his arms behind his head. “Got an idea?” He teases.

Tony doesn’t even answer, just works his way to Bucky’s chest. It feels so good to touch, to be touched, skin to skin contact the best kind of burning, grounding.

Plus, Bucky looks really good when his eyes scrunch up because Tony bit his nipple.

“Tony…”

“Like that?” Tony asks teasingly. It’s like his brain is coming back online, the more he focuses on Bucky. Sure, some things still seem remote, like he can’t access them right now, but he feels more grounded, at least.

“Tony, goddammit. Yes, I liked it.”

“Good,” Tony says. He licks across the nipple this time, then moves without warning to the other side. 

Bucky begins to squirm under him, and it’s really a mark of super soldier refractory periods that, after days of this, Bucky is already getting hard again. Tony loves it.

He moves up to Bucky’s shoulder, pressing sweet little open-mouthed kisses that tease more than satisfy. Then, he bites down at the junction of Bucky’s shoulder and neck.

Bucky’s hips actually buck, jarring Tony a little bit. Tony, being Tony, locks his legs and rides it out, his teeth worrying the mark.

Bucky groans. “We need to find a way for you to leave a mark,” He says, voice a little slurred. “Long-term. Maybe permanent. Whatever. I want it.”

Some of the fuzz clears from Tony’s brain. He looks up, brow furrowed. “Bucky, I’m not sure…”

“Not a tit-for-tat thing,” Bucky interrupts smoothly. “Just somethin’ I want.”

The idea is…is very nice, Tony admits, even if it’s a little too much for him to process right then. “I want to ride you,” Tony announces.

Bucky uses his metal hand to gesture expansively. “By all means, go ahead.”

Tony’s still loose, and still slicking, so he uses a couple fingers to make sure he’s open before impaling himself on Bucky, sinking down quickly so he has Bucky all the way inside of him. He moans, eyes closed, using one hand on Bucky’s chest to balance himself.

“You’re  _ burning _ ,” Bucky says. “Like a goddamn fire, Doll.”

“Too much?”

“Never.”

Bucky’s hands work around Tony’s hips, squeezing just the right amount. Tony begins to move. He rolls his hips slowly, circling them, just feeling how full he is, teasing them both to readiness.

Some part of Tony fuzzily thinks that he’d keep up the teasing longer usually, but he doesn’t have it in him, not when the heat is stoking back up, when the fire is readying to burn inside of him.

So he moves, faster, more determined, letting Bucky almost fall out of him before slamming back down time and time again. Bucky squeezes his hips rhythmically, and Tony throws his head back, eyes closed.

As Bucky’s knot begins to swell, it becomes harder to move, so Tony returns to circling his hips, feeling the knot get larger and larger inside of him as he works it. Once it locks, it presses perfectly against Tony’s prostate, driving him wild.

Bucky moves a hand from Tony’s hip to his cock and Tony comes nearly immediately.

Tony slumps forward onto Bucky, the knot tugging at his ass but he can’t work up the energy to care. “This is great,” he slurs. “You’re great.”

Bucky strokes Tony’s hair back. “You’re great,” he returns. “You fallin’ asleep?”

“Mhm.”

“With a knot still inside you?”

“Mhm.”

Bucky chuckles, low and easy, and Tony drifts off.

 

The next time he wakes up, Bucky coaxes Tony into the shower, where they spend a ridiculous amount of time and waste quite a bit of water. Then Bucky changes the sheets and someone drops food at their door.

“How’re you feeling?” Bucky asks, stroking Tony’s back as they eat.

“Gettin’ better, I think,” Tony says. “It feels…settled. A bit.”

“Others were wonderin’ if you’d like to see them today,” Bucky says.

Tony’s instincts seem to immediately start shouting at him.  _ Pack pack pack pack pack. _ He nods. “Sounds good. Probably not in here though. It smells like sex.”

“Damn right it does,” Bucky says, a little smugly. Tony just chucks a blueberry at him, which he catches in his mouth.

 

So that’s how Tony ends his heat. Cuddled with Bucky on the couch in the main room, the pack spread out around the room, everyone calm and quiet and, most importantly, happy.  Some dumb movie plays in the background, and their third delivery order of the day is about to be delivered. Peter’s fallen asleep, his feet on Tony’s lap, and Rhodey rubs Tony’s hair teasingly on his way by.

As Tony looks around, body still stoked with heat but settled, slightly, by his pack, he thinks that, yes, if this is what heats are really like—real heats—then he’s going to be just fine when the next one rolls around.


End file.
